1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use in clearing clogged drill bits and drill stems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices and procedures for clearing matter from stuck drilling tools are known in the prior art. These include the use of chemical erosion as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,026, issued to Trusheim. Another example of chemical erosion type process used to free stuck drill bits is U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,802, issued to Reddie et al.
Mechanical processes used to free stuck drill strings include the method of clearing away the unwanted matter by force created by hydrostatic pressure of fluid surrounding the outer wall of the drill string and bit, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,585, to Erwin. A mechanical process of vibrating dirt loose from the inside of a drill bit is taught by Jones et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,895. A further method for clearing unwanted debris is taught by Conn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,861 wherein unwanted matter is cleared from a pipe by filling the pipe with water and applying a surge of high pressure to the water to purge the pipe of the unwanted matter.